


All You Need

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, F/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught in Knockturn Alley looking at books she probably shouldn't, Hermione finds herself standing on Draco Malfoy's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenage_hustler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teenage_hustler).



Hermione knocked on the door, apprehensive about what she was going to do. She asked herself again before the door opened, was she really going to do this? Have an affair with a married man?

"Good evening, Granger."

There was that voice again, and it appeared that yes, that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Sit down in the living room. I'll be in in a minute," Malfoy said, turning off to the left as she went straight forward. The hallway was narrow, and just at the end of it she could see a dark room with a sofa. Making her way to it she took a deep breath, trying to ignore the smiling, happy faces of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson that donned the walls. Perhaps if she didn't think about what she was doing, it wouldn't be so wrong.

Hermione sat down on the very edge of the sofa, taking off her coat and setting her bag down on the floor next to her. The curtains were drawn and the fire was lit, but other than that, it didn't really look like anyone lived here permanently. There were no portraits or photographs in this room, unlike the hall, which she was thankful for.

"So. You came."

Hermione turned her head sharply to see Malfoy leaning in the doorway, hands in his trouser pockets as he smirked at her. "I did," she replied, only able to look into his eyes for a second before she had to turn away. "I said I would."

"I know," Malfoy said, walking into the room and sitting down on the armchair to her right. "But I was sure you would bail on me."

Hermione didn't blame him; she had nearly talked herself out of coming, trying to see sense. "I need this." She did, she really did, and it appeared that Malfoy was the only one able to give it to her.

Malfoy grinned knowingly, a teasing glint in his eye. "Show me the goods, then."

"Sorry?" Hermione wasn't quite sure what he meant.

"Strip." Malfoy's voice was cold and sharp, and there was no glint in his eye anymore.

Hermione glanced towards the corridor, where she could just make out a moving portrait of Malfoy and Parkinson kissing. "What about your wife?"

"Pansy doesn't need to know about this," he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "So strip."

Tingling at the harshness of which he spoke, and how casual he was about everything, Hermione stood up sheepishly. She started to undo the buttons on her blouse, letting it fall to the floor after the last one. It revealed her lacy black bra, the one she reserved for special occasions, and she blushed as she saw Malfoy's leering face.

"Ample breasts, Granger," Malfoy commented, and Hermione felt herself grow wet at his words. She fiddled with the button on her pencil skirt before sliding it over her hips and showing off her matching lacy knickers. The skirt puddled at her feet, and she resisted the urge to cover herself up. "All of it."

Pressing her lips together out of embarrassment, Hermione bent her arms around her back to undo her bra, pulling it off her arms and dropping it to the floor. When she bent down to remove her knickers, Malfoy wolf whistled at her, and she blushed in shame. Though, as she noticed when her knickers were gone, she was soaking wet already.

"I see you're glistening between your folds," said Malfoy, staring at her cunt as she averted his gaze. "I knew you really wanted this, but I didn't realise how wet you'd be."

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione stood under his scrutinising gaze as he seemed to analyse every inch of her body.

"Turn around," he commanded, and she readily obeyed, pausing momentarily so he could inspect her arse as she knew he wanted. "Very good. Off to the bedroom with you, I think."

Whether out of excitement, anticipation or nerves, Hermione leapt out of the room and bounded up the stairs. The first door she came to was a bathroom, but the second was a master bedroom. She knew it was his by the Slytherin green sheets and black wallpaper, but it was completely bare apart from the bed and bedside table. There wasn't even a wardrobe or a chest of drawers. She found it strange, but decided to ignore it as she sat down on the bed.

"Your body says you want this Granger, but do _you_ really want this? It's your last chance to back out," Malfoy said firmly as he entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Unable to speak, Hermione nodded, knowing it was now or never.

It had only been two weeks ago that Malfoy had found out her secret; that she wanted a little light bondage in bed. She didn't want anything heavy, but in spite of that, none of her previous boyfriends had wanted to oblige. Malfoy only knew because he saw the books she was buying from the discreet bookshop in Knockturn Alley. It shamed her that she had to visit there, but she was extremely curious and wanted to know more. She hadn't counted on Malfoy walking in just as the shopkeeper was placing them in the bag, though.

Utterly humiliated, she'd fled from the shop without her books, but Malfoy had followed her and cornered her before she could turn into Diagon Alley.

"I can give you what you want, you know," he'd said confidently, though there was no trace of amusement in his face. Had he smirked, she would have thought he was just mocking her, but he appeared deadly serious. "Take my card and ring me if you want to fulfil your desires."

It had taken her a week to call him, and he insisted on seeing her immediately to discuss it. According to him, it was just too impersonal over the phone, and she had to admit he had a point. When she got there, he'd managed to wheedle out exactly what she wanted, and then told her in no uncertain terms that he could do that for her. When she'd asked exactly why, his reply was that he wasn't like his father, and he was a changed man now; different to the one she'd known at Hogwarts. She'd left there with his address and the time of when to turn up, but she hadn't been a hundred per cent sure she would.

"Lie on your back, Granger," Malfoy instructed, and she did as she was told. "You really do have a lovely body. Exquisite breasts, and I just can't wait to delve into your folds. I'll be able to make you scream like no other man ever could."

Although Hermione was sure he was right, she didn't want to fuel his ego by letting him know that, so she just stayed relatively silent. The only sound was her heavy breathing as she waited for Malfoy to decide what he was going to do. She watched him pull something out from the bedside table, but she couldn't quite see what it was.

"Place your arms above your head," Malfoy said firmly, and as she did so she saw two pairs of silver handcuffs in his hands.The metal was cool against her wrists, and she had to wonder why he wasn't using magic as he handcuffed both of her hands to the bed. "Now you're completely secure, your safeword is 'Library'. I don't even think _you_ could work that into sex."

Hermione laughed softly. "No, I don't think I could."

"Sir," said Malfoy, leaving Hermione a little baffled until he clarified himself. "You are to address me as Sir. Do you understand?"

A little embarrassed, Hermione looked around the room as she spoke, just so she didn't have to look into his all too knowing eyes. "Yes Sir. I understand." She remembered the first book she'd read on the subject mentioning the terms you could use to address your top.

"Good girl," Malfoy said soothingly, stroking her hair, which she found she really quite liked. It was soothing and it calmed her down, for as much as she was looking forward to what was coming, she was apprehensive too. This let her know she was safe in his care, something that ten years ago, she would have found laughable from Malfoy. She felt the bed dip as he sat on it, his fingers softly trailing up her leg and across her stomach, resting just below her breasts. "Your nipples are hard already."

Hermione blushed as he brushed his fingers over them, circling them with the tips of his nails. She squirmed underneath his touch as he bent down towards her, taking her left nipple in his mouth. She groaned loudly as he sucked and nibbled, grazing his teeth just enough to give her an edge, but not enough to be painful.

"I see you are enjoying yourself," smirked Malfoy, confident of his ability to make her feel pleasure she didn't know she could. He moved backwards slightly and gently spread her legs open, caressing her glistening folds. His touch was soft and it tickled slightly, and she wriggled away from his touch momentarily. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, Sir," Hermione said, thankful that his touch of her labia was a little harder now. Even though other men had touched her there before, it had never felt anything like this. It was as though Malfoy had a magic touch, for every time he stroked her it sent sensations through her body like never before. As his index fingers spread apart her folds to reveal her hole, he placed a thumb on her clit and rolled it around in circles. "Oh god," she whispered, rolling her head to the side in pleasure.

"I knew you'd like that, you little slut," Malfoy said boldly, inserting one of his fingers inside her. She gasped, but welcomed the digit, and she didn't have to wait long for him to insert another. "It would appear you need more than one to fill you."

Hermione bit her lip as he teased her by slowly pulling his fingers in and out of her. She wanted him to pick up the pace, and she could tell he knew it from the smile playing on his lips. Eventually, when she thought she was going to scream at him to go faster, he did so and she humped against his fingers.

"No, no," said Malfoy, cruelly taking his fingers out of her. "Don't fuck my fingers. _They_ fuck you."

"Yes, Sir," nodded Hermione, relieved when he reinserted his fingers, twirling his thumb around her clit as he finger fucked her. She started to moan loudly, running out of breath as she could feel herself near an orgasm, and just as she was about to come, she was left wanting again as he'd pulled his fingers out of her. "No!" she cried.

Ignoring her, Malfoy stood up and neared her head, placing his soaked fingers near her mouth. "Suck," he ordered, and she greedily obliged. She'd never tasted her own juices before, but she'd always liked the idea, and the reality was certainly something she liked. "Don't worry, Granger. You'll get to come, but only when I tell you to. Now, it's my turn to have a little pleasure."

Hermione's eyes trailed over Malfoy's body as he undressed. He was pale, and there was still the Dark Mark on his left arm, but he was incredibly good looking. He clearly looked after himself and his body, exercising regularly, for he sported a very impressive six pack. Now topless, he walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a blindfold.

"You don't get to see my cock today, Granger," Malfoy said as he fixed it over her eyes, blocking everything out. "You need to earn that."

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was annoyed about that, and longing to see the rest of his body, she didn't say anything, even though she really wanted to ask exactly how she could earn that 'right'. She heard him unbuckle his belt and pull down his trousers, and then vaguely heard him take off his underpants. She was still aroused from when he'd fingered her, and she trembled with excitement as she felt the bed dip.

"What do you say, Granger?" Malfoy said coyly as he placed his erect cock at her entrance.

"Please, Sir," she said through gritted teeth and reeling with embarrassment. "Please fuck me."

"Good girl," replied Malfoy, wasting no time in pushing forward and into her. She arched her back as he was quite big, bigger than anyone she'd ever been with before, and she wasn't used to his size. It felt good though, great even, and she finally felt full for the first time in a long time. Malfoy was certainly not teasing her now, as he pumped into her hard and fast. "You're one hot fuck, Granger," he managed to say, almost breathless.

Malfoy was fucking her perfectly, and she felt as though she was in heaven when he placed a thumb on her clit. He played with her in time to his thrusts, and it wasn't long until she neared the edge of an orgasm again.

"Not just yet," said Malfoy, taking his thumb off her clit and eliciting a moan from her. He brought a hand up to fondle her breast, lightly twisting her nipple, and then dragged his fingers across her belly, scratching her gently. Seconds later he placed his thumb back on her clit again, and she wasn't sure how much longer she was able to hang on. She tightened her pussy muscles and heard him groan in satisfaction. "Yes, Granger, you may come now."

Hermione screamed out loud as he pinched her clit and sent her into orgasmic bliss, greater than she'd ever had in her life. She wriggled as waves of pleasure washed over her until she was left panting on the bed. Wanting to return the favour of an amazing orgasm, Hermione squeezed her muscles together again as Malfoy came, screaming out her name. Once he'd pumped the last of his seed into her, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

"God, Granger. I knew you'd be good, but that was something else..."

It was a few moments before Malfoy caught his breath back and got dressed, and only then did he take off her blindfold and handcuffs. Embarrassed and blushing bright red, Hermione didn't say anything as she got under the duvet to hide herself. "Can you get my clothes, please?"

"Did you like that?" Malfoy asked, ignoring her question.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"And it was what you needed? As you believed?"

"Yes. My clothes?"

Malfoy smirked. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Granger. What we did was completely natural."

"I know," she said quietly. "But it was _you_. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I'm a married man. Of course I won't tell anyone." Hermione's mind flicked back to the portraits of him and Parkinson that she'd seen walking up to the bedroom earlier, and she felt slightly guilty. "Now, I'd like to do this again. What about you?"

"I'm not sure, like you said, you're married --"

Malfoy sighed. "Just forget that I'm married, Granger. That's not your concern. I enjoyed that, you enjoyed that, and you clearly need it."

"I'll think about it," Hermione said softly, though she reckoned they both knew she'd be back there in about a week. As much as she felt guilty, the pleasure she'd had from Malfoy tonight had just reinforced the fact that she really needed this in her life, even if it was from Malfoy.

"I'll go get your clothes," Malfoy said. "Oh, and next time Granger, I won't be so gentle with you."


End file.
